Traditional lateral diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) which is used as ESD protection device in high voltage processes has some inherent poor characteristics, such as “strong snapback effect or base push out”, which negatively affect or degrade its ESD performance. These negative characteristics affect the operation of the integrated circuit (IC) rendering it defective.
The disclosure is directed to a compact ESD protection device with robust ESD performance to avoid damaging internal circuits and at the same time having high latch up immunity.